La boda más soñada
by NamiraPolka
Summary: Lovino está un poco nervioso y emocionado acerca de su boda con Antonio. (Spamano, Rated T por la sucia boca de Lovino y un cura chino)


**Advertencias: Paranoias everywhere e insinuaciones varias ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Nota de la autora: Esto es un poco paranoico xD Cuando empecé a escribir no supe a dónde iba a parar esto xD Lol BTW es mi primer fic e.o Disfrutad, acepto de todo, hasta tomatazos *se cubre con un paraguas***

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (por desgracia). Pertenece al grandioso y awesome Hidekaz Himaruya, más conocido como el mayor troll de todos los tiempos. Alabadlo. *alaba***

- ¡Oye, idiota! ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Joder! -Así estuvo Lovino, orgulloso representante del sur del país de Italia, durante todo el camino hacia ese "lugar" que quiso mostrarle Antonio, actual representante del país de la Pasión, España.

Te preguntarás "¿Qué es esta chorrada?", así que iré al grano: Antonio le pidió a Lovino, quien estaba durmiendo en su calentita, mullida y blandita cama hasta que cierto spaniard le despertó a tomatazos, que le acompañara a un lugar, pero antes de que el italiano le preguntara a dónde, el español lo cogió por una pierna y lo llevó arrastras durante todo el camino. Ah, el camino estaba lleno de cactus, just saiyan.

- ¡Mira Lovi! ¡Llegamos! -dijo Antonio soltando la pierna de Lovino. Cuando se levantó, se quedó pasmado observando la enorme iglesia que había ante sus ojos.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué coño es esto?! -gritó el susodicho-.

- Aquí nos vamos a casar. Vamos, quítate la ropa para que Elizabeta te ponga el vestido de novia~.

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! -sonrojado, Lovino intentó zafarse de las garras del español inutuilmente-. ¡FELICIANO! ¡AYÚDAME, HIJO DE PUTA! ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO CON EL MACHO PATATAS?

Feliciano, representante de la parte norte de Italia, se encontraba dentro de la Iglesia junto con Ludwig, representante de Alemania. Feliciano le agarraba el brazo a su acompañante hasta que su hermano le gritó.

- ¡Wah! ¡_Fratello_! ¡Ya estás aquí! ¡No te preocupes, estaremos esperando aquí hasta que estés preparado! Vee~ -Saludó Feliciano a su manera, o sea, agitando los brazos exageradamente. El alemán no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver a Lovino con una cara de "Pobre chaval sin futuro".

Inmediatamente, Lovino fue entregado por Antonio a Elizabeta y esta empezó a vestirlo. ¿Que cómo lo vistió si Lovino no quería? Muy sencillo, le puso unas esposas en las manos y en los pies. Cuando estuvo listo, la húngara le echó unas cuantas fotos antes de salir de la habitación escopeteada. A pesar de los gritos de ayuda de Lovino, nadie vino a socorrerle. A excepción del pervertido de Francis.

- ¡Oh, la la! -dijo mientras entraba a la habitación-. Pero qué tenemos aquí~ Si es nuestro italiano favorit-

- ¡DÉJATE DE GILIPOLLECES Y DAME LAS LLAVES, JODIDO MARICÓN! -saltó Lovino intentando escapar de las esposas.

- Onhonhon~ Lo haré solo porque Toño esta preocupado por tí~ -Francis lo liberó, Lovino se escapó y terminó siendo uno con Iván. Fin.

...

... Nah, es broma. Justamente después de liberar a Lovino, Francis lo cogió por una mano.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Nope, te vas a casar con Antonio sí o sí. Que luego el pobre se deprime y no hay nadie que lo soporte~ -y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Todos, pero repito, TODOS los países estaban esperando a la "novia". Más porque solo habían venido para ver a Lovino vestido de novia, nada más. Cuando apareció, una oleada de flashes cegaron a Lovino. A Francis no, porque llevaba gafas de sol.

- ¡O SEA, ES QUE ES SUPERMONÍSIMO! -gritó Feliks desde un punto de la sala.

- ¡KESESESE! Está guapo, pero no tan awesome como yo! -gritó Gilbert desde otro punto.

Después de decir groserías varias y acompañado de Francis, se dirigió al altar para estar con Antonio. Estaba vestido con un elegante smoking negro y una sonrisa brillante.

- Blablablabla... Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿blablablabla hasta que la muerte os separe-aru? -dijo el cura, que por cierto, era chino.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Fusosososo~

- Y tú, Lovino Vargas, ¿blablablabla hasta que la muerte os separe-aru? -dijo el cura chino a Lovino.

- ¡NO! ¡JODER, QUITADME ESTAS ESPOSAS DE MIERDA! ¡NO QUIERO CASARME CON EL JODIDO ESPAÑOL! ¡_CHE PALLE_! -gritó Lovino a viva voz. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente hasta que el chino reaccionó.

- Por el poder que se me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y muj-

- ¡QUE NO, COÑO! ¡ASJKDGASJGDJKASDAJKSDG!

- ... Y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia.

- ¡QUE NO, _FLIGIO DI PUTTANA_! ¡¿ES ESTO UN REALITY SHOW O QUÉ?!

Antonio se acercaba peligrosamente a Lovino.

- ¡APÁRTATE!

Dos pulgares más...

- ¡NO!

Medio segundo y...

... PLOF.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Lovino se cayó de la cama-. ... ¿Era todo un jodido sueño...? -sonrió de una manera victoriosa- ¡HA! ¡Realidad 1, ficción 0! ¡Chúpate esa, Fanciction!

Aquel día, Lovino perdió la virginidad con Antonio.


End file.
